


Hunting Pep Boy

by Kkaebsong_Yeollie



Series: Tales of Ooo [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Before Finn's time, Bubblegum is a new princess, Female Friendship, Marceline is still drinking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaebsong_Yeollie/pseuds/Kkaebsong_Yeollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel is a new princess who's already royally screwing up. <br/>Marceline is a not-so-new vampire who's taken an interest in Bonnie. <br/>Can their blossoming relationship overcome the grubby little hands of Peppermint Butler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Pep Boy

“Peppermint Boy!” Bonnibel felt panic rising in her voice as she continued calling after her lost Candy citizen who wandered away. Like children, they were. Bonnibel ran her hands through her hair. How was she to mother all these Candy People?  _ Beruhige dich, Bonnie. Pep Boy can only be in the Evil Dark Forest. You’ve already looked everywhere else,  _ Bonnie replayed these thoughts in her head. What worried her the most was how one Candy citizen could've gotten so far. The Evil Dark Forest wasn't close to the Candy Kingdom in the slightest. Bonnibel trekked through the thick flora, her desperation rising. As she arrived to a clearing in the forest, a girl materialized from nowhere. Her dark hair, shining midnight blue in the starlight, seemed familiar. It couldn't be…

“Marceline?” Bonnibel asked softly. The figure straightened and sighed. 

“Bonnibel,” Marceline said as she turned to face her. The moonlight blanched her already pale face. In one swift movement, Marceline kicked a small, fuzzy object that was behind her into to a shrub. 

“A squirrel,” she explained when Bonnibel cocked an eyebrow. Bonnibel’s eyes became wider than two planets. 

“Was it-”

“Dead? Yeah, that little guy was lonely. I put him out of his misery. And I had a little snack,” Marceline said smoothly. She blushed slightly, seeing how appalled Bonnibel looked. 

“Look,” Marceline said softly, taking small steps toward Bonnibel, “I had no choice. I wish I didn't have to. Even after all these year, drinking blood isn't exactly something you get used to.” Bonnibel studied Marceline’s face. She didn't look much older than her. Then again, Bonnibel was older than she looked. Bonnibel suddenly the parallel red dots on Marceline's neck.

“So…,” Bonnibel began slowly, choosing her words carefully. Sighing, she began again. “You weren't born a vampire. You were turned.” Marceline raised her hand to her neck and nodded in response.  

“May I?” Bonnibel asked, reaching her hand out to Marceline. She stiffened for a moment, but then she stepped closer to Bonnibel, pulling her hair to one side, exposing the bite mark. Bonnibel gingerly touched Marceline's neck, examining the bite closely. It wasn't an open wound. Simply a scar, a reminder perhaps. Bonnibel couldn't even imagine how much trauma and pain Marceline kept buried behind her mischievous smile. She looked at the girl inches away from her face. Marceline lifted her eyes slowly, meeting Bonnibel’s. She had hardly realized how badly her hands were shaking. How long had they been trembling? Bonnibel lifted her hands and cupped Marceline's face, not quite sure why she was but felt they were supposed to be there. 

Why did you come here, Bonnie?” Marceline whispered, her voice breaking. Bonnibel’s heart stopped.  _ Peppermint Boy,  _ she thought. Bonnibel dropped her hands from Marceline's face.  _ Oh glob… how could you have forgotten? You can't afford to get carried away like this! Peppermint Boy could be dead now and it would be your fault.  _ Bonnibel blinked and suddenly noticed Marceline, who was staring at her, concern growing in her eyes. 

“Hey! Hey, Princess, c’mon talk to me. I can help you, just tell me what's going on,” Marceline urged

“Peppermint Boy… he's gone,” Bonnibel finally murmured hoarsely. She felt she would have collapsed in a heap if it had not been for Marceline, holding her. _ Who am I fooling? I am neither princess nor a mother. I can't do this,  _ Bonnibel thought. 

“Bonnie,” Marceline breathed, shattering her thoughts. “I can help you. Look at me. You can't just stop trying. Please, tell me what he looks like.”

“You don't know me. You don't owe me anything,” Bonnibel snapped. Immediately she regretted saying that. By the look on Marceline's face, Bonnibel knew it would have hurt her less if she had struck Marceline across the face. 

“Marceline, I'm sorry. I didn't-”

“It doesn't matter,” Marceline said curtly. “I'll fly us over the forest. You tell me if you see him.” And with that, she pivoted around Bonnibel and wrapped her arms around her torso. Bonnibel gasped as Marceline lifted both of them into the air. The nighttime air was cool and sweet. The trees beneath swayed in slow, languid movements. The stars were dazzling and adorned the indigo sky. The moon was the crowning jewel. Bonnibel sighed. It felt like it had been years since she could breathe. She felt safe in Marceline's arms.  _ Marceline,  _ Bonnibel thought.  _ She probably hates me now.  _

“Hey, Marceline. I’m-”

“Is that him?” Marceline shouted, pointing down. Beneath them, upon a vast boulder, was Peppermint Boy. 

“Yes! Oh, yes that's him! Oh thank glob!” Bonnibel cried. She was so sure he was dead. And… she was about to give up leave him all by himself. 

“Alright. I’mma drop you now,” Marceline sighed. 

“Wha-” 

Marceline pulled herself away, leaving Bonnibel hurtling towards the forest, screaming. Marceline chuckled, then swooped down and grabbed Bonnibel by the arms before she could touch the ground. 

“Guess who turned out to be a screamer? Wow, Bonnibel. I shouldn't be surprised but I can't help it,” Marceline snickered. Bonnibel, ignoring Marceline, rushed over to Peppermint Boy and cradled him in her arms. Little Peppermint Boy didn't speak a word, but looked content in Bonnibel’s embrace. 

 “How did that little thing get all the way here?” Marceline asked, cocking her head to one side. Peppermint Boy glanced at Marceline and began to hiss at her. Marceline raised her eyebrows but stayed put. 

 “He isn't a  _ thing _ , Marceline. He's a little Candy citizen. And… well I'm not quite sure how he got here so quickly. He isn't exactly the best at walking yet.”

 “Ah well, I don't really care. C’mon, let’s bail,” Marceline said, holding Bonnibel close and flying off again. 

They didn't speak a word to each other the entire way. Bonnibel kept Peppermint Boy from clawing at Marceline and Marceline didn't drop them even when Peppermint Boy got close. After what seemed like centuries, they arrived to the Candy Kingdom. It didn't quite look like a kingdom. In fact, only the foundations of the palace had been constructed, around the radioactive river where Bonnibel first met Marceline. Surrounding it were multiple tents, inside which the Candy People lay asleep. Marceline gently landed them on the ground and Bonnibel ushered  Peppermint Boy into his tent. Bonnibel turned to see Marceline about to fly away. 

“Marceline, wait! I never got to thank you,” Bonnibel exclaimed. Marceline laughed mirthlessly. 

“You don't know me, Bon-Bon. You don't owe me anything,” Marceline snarled, her back turned to Bonnibel.

“No!” Bonnibel cried. She run up to Marceline and seized her wrist. 

“Please, I never got to apologize. I was so worried about Peppermint Boy and I was so angry at myself for letting this happen. I didn't mean to yell at you I just couldn't control my emotions. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never found him and I may have just given up on being a princess too,” Bonnibel blurted, her voice quivering. For a moment, silence filled the space between them. And then, Marceline turned slowly, her face reddened. Slowly, her lips quirked into a smile and she floated down to the ground. With her eyes trained on the ground she said softly,

“Um… apology accepted. Wow, Bonnie. I guess you  _ are  _ just full of surprises tonight,” Marceline said shyly. “Oh and you're welcome. But seriously, if Peppermint Boy goes missing again, ask someone else to find him. He clearly doesn't like me.” Bonnibel laughed. She gazed into Marceline’s eyes, holding both of her hands. 

“You know, if you want to stay, I think I've got another tent somewhere. If you want. I mean, I’d like that but you know,” Bonnibel blabbered, blushing slightly. Marceline grinned, considering the idea.

“Bonnie, that sounds great but I’ve got to be somewhere and the sun’ll come back soon so…,” Marceline said. 

“Oh okay. Yeah, no I understand,” Bonnibel said, chagrin lacing her voice. “But if you ever need a place to stay, you are always welcome here.” Marceline sighed and squeezed Bonnibel’s hands. 

“I'll see you soon, then,” Bonnibel sighed. Marceline leaned closer to her. 

“I'm counting on it,” she whispered in Bonnibel's ear. She turned and flew away, leaving Bonnibel with more jumbled feelings than she had Candy People. 


End file.
